The Fox and The Hedgehog (Tails x Rosy)
by Dragonsonic
Summary: A Short story of a sonic couple that i like and that's Tails x Rosy: Tails and Rosy have been together for about 4 months, now Tails is Rosys Boyfriend and Rosy is now Tails Girlfriend... and yep that's it... i like the couple just as much as i Love Sonouge (Sonic x Rouge)
Hello everyone Dragonsonic with a Tails x Blaze story, so…..yeah….

There was a yellow two tailed fox named Tails. He is a genius and a mechanic, he had invented things that had helped Sonic and the gang. Tails was with Rosy the Rascal. Rosy is a Amy's evil clone. she's smart, tough, sassy and devious. She was with Tails as they were at their house as they were watching a movie together.

'' This is nice isn't it Rosy?'' Tails said as he was enjoying his time with his girlfriend

'' yeah it is…with you'' Rosy said as she winked at Tails.

Tails smiled at the hot pink hedgehog.

'' So…..how's Honey?'' Rosy asked

'' Honey?'' Tails said

'' Honey the cat?'' Rosy said

Tails looked at Rosy

'' you know….. Honey the cat, yellow fur, black hair'' Rosy said

'' Oh!" Tails said

'' yeah…..so how has she been doing?'' Rosy asked the two tailed fox.

'' she's been doing ok...why do you ask?'' Tails said

'' I just want to know how has she been doing….is that wrong?'' Rosy said as she gave Tails the puppy eyes.

Tails instantly melted as he hugged Rosy and kissed her cheek, whispering sweet and loving sentences into her ear, making her blush and giggle.

'' no…no it's not my dear…'' Tails said sweetly

'' ok Foxy boy'' Rosy said as she stuck her tongue at Tails playfully.

Tails rubbed his nose with hers, giving he an eskimo kiss.

'' you're so sweet Tailsy…..'' Rosy said

'' and you're so beautiful and majestic…..my sweet Rosy….'' Tails said as he hugged Rosy and looked into her sparkly green eyes, lost in her beauty.

Rosy blushed and kissed tails on the lips as she looked at him and giggled.

'' you make me happy Rosy'' Tails said

'' you make me happy too Tails'' Rosy said

The Movie was over as the couple were too busy spending each second, loving one another.

Tails got up and walked to the front door.

'' Where are you going Tailsy-boo?'' Rosy said

''' im not going anywhere Rosy…..im just gonna get some flowers….'' Tails said with a smile.

Rosy raised an eyebrow

'' for who?'' Rosy asked Tails suspiciously

''You?'' Tails said

'' oh…..ok just asking honey!'' Rosy said as she flashed a cheesy smile at Tails

''you thought that I was going to get flowers for another girl?'' Tails asked the hot pink hedgehog.

Rosy nodded

'' Rosy you're the only one for me…..ok Rosy?'' Tails said

''ok Tails….'' Rosy said as she gave Tails a sweet and cute smile.

Tails went outside to get some flowers for his hot pink hedgehog.

'' gonna get some flowers for my Rosy'' Tails sang happily with glee.

Rosy was watching family guy.

Tails was outside looking for flowers to give to his girlfriend. He had gotten roses from a bush.

''luckily that bush didn't gave me poison ivy…..whew'' Tails said as he walked back to the house and closed the door behind him.

He walked to Rosy and gave her the roses. Rosy gasped in awe and gave Tails a very loving smile.

''For me?'' Rosy said

Tails nodded and kissed Rosy's lips as he smiled at her.

''yes'' Tails said

'' oh Tails these are beautiful!'' Rosy exclaimed happily as she smelled the flowers and looked at Tails.

''im glad that you think that they're beautiful my sweet Rosy the rascal…..'' Tails said as he hugged Rosy and smiled at her.

Rosy kissed Tails's cheek as she giggled and smiled sweetly.

''I love you Tails Miles Prower….'' Rosy said

'' I love you too my Beautiful Rosy'' Tails said as he hugged Rosy and smiled at her.

Rosy had got up and went to put the flowers in the vase which was on the table as she walked back to Tails.

'' this Is great isn't it Honey?'' Rosy said with a sweet smile

''yes'' Tails said

The happy Couple had continued watching family guy as they laughed and spended some time together, thinking about becoming a family.

The end….


End file.
